The In Between
by BloodUnderBark
Summary: *I had no idea what to list this under. This is a story I wrote in school and got an A on* This is a story about a young man who ends up in hospital and dies for a few short moments. He sees what it's like to die, and to get stuck between life and death, and in the in Between he meets a little girl who is also stuck there, and how two different fates can be sealed in the in between


In Between.

"Time of death, I'll call it."

As my vision fades into blackness, I heart the sound of my heart monitor go to flat line.

One of the most terrifying sounds.

And then

darkness.

Nothing but darkness.

It was endless.

it felt like it went on forever.

No sounds.

No smells.

No sight.

Nothing but nothing.

Silence.

THe feeling I was floating threw space.

No gravity, only darkness.

I can't blink.

I can't breath.

I think I am no longer alive.

There's a white fleck in my vision, a small white dot.

as I float, so slowly to the white dot, it becomes more of a circle, getting bigger and bigger.

The shape becomes more clear now that I was closer.

A square?

No.

A rectangle.

Panels.

A door knob.

A door!

I reach for the door knob in slow motion, not that I had a choice.

If I did I'd rip the door right open, call for help, look for someone. Something. Anyone. Anything.

My fingers reached the knob, cold metal to the touch sent chills in my body, I felt it shock my body.

The first shock.

I gripped the door knob, and carefully turned the door.

Not knowing what might pop out.

But by now, I wouldn't really care.

So long as its something.

I take a step inside, now finding my feet, and open my eyes into a bright white light.

"Heaven?"

No.

I look to my left, up then down then right.

A soiled white ground. Not dirt, or tile, or stone. Just white, hard flooring.

No sky, no people, no grass.

Just like being trapped in a white room.

But I couldn't feel any walls.

Just endless white.

Like a type of fog.

No sun.

No moon.

No Stars.

Nothing but white.

I tried looking at my hands, my feet, my shoes, my shirt, my pants.

Yet it was like my eyes where avoiding it. I couldn't see myself at all. But I knew I was there.

Somewhat.

"Excuse me, sir?"

A little girl, with shoulder length black hair, and bright blue eyes, no taller than the caps of my knees held the bottom of her little white dress.

She was bare foot, and her hair was somewhat scruffy.

"I'v never seen you here before."

I was struck in awe.

"Where am I!? Where is everyone?! I was in the hospital last night, and when I woke up I was floating in darkness, and then I found this door, where is everything? I need to get some help! You have to help me!"

The little girl took a step back.

I was scaring her.

"I-I'm sorry. Please don't be scared, but can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in between."

In between?

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"It means you're in between."

"I'n between what?"

"Life and death."

"Bu-but I..."

I couldn't find the words.

Her words sent my body into shock.

The second shock.

"I know it seems scary" The little girl said in her light voice. "But I'm stuck here too you know. I'v been stuck here for a while. I'm only 6, well seven now. My birthday was a few days ago."

"How long have you been here?"

"About 14 months I think. I was in the hospital too. But I don't know what happened to me."

I suddenly felt pity for the young girl.

I was a grown man, she was a little kid. If I'm scared then she must be terrifed.

"H-hey, It's okay. I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Why are you in here, mister?"

"I was sick, very sick. And I think I may have died."

"You might be, or maybe not. You're in between, just like me."

There was an echoed voice, not her, not mine.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing more we can do for her." The voice rang in the white emptiness.

Soft crying from a woman, and sorrow weeping from a man.

Then the voices faded.

I looked to the girl to ask if she had heard it too.

But she was in tears, crying softly.

THe voices came again, different this time.

"One last try... one last try and then we'll call him... one last try damn it."

"One last try"

Rang forever in my ears.

I looked to the little girl once more, she was smiling up at me, tears in here eyes and slowly becoming more pale.

"You are in between, but not for much longer, as for me, I'm going threw now. I hope to see you again one day mister, I just hope no time soon."

I held my breath.

"What do you mean?"

"Take my hand, please, it's time for us to go."

"But-"

"Please.."

I swallowed, and slowly took her hand.

As soon as our fingers interlocked, I was jolted with shock, with a force so great it knocked me back, very far back.

I flew away from the girl, and looking over my shoulder, I saw I was hurling towards the door, it opened last second.

I let out a silent cry.

Bu no sound came out.

I laid eyes on the little girl for the last time

she nearly was faded to nothing by the time I looked back at her.

and then the white door slammed shut.

And everything was white again, but a different type of white.

I felt my body lift, my heart thud, my lugs gasp for hair.

My eyes flew open, and I found myself looking up to two doctors.

"Thank God! We got him back! He's alive!"

There was a cheer from a nurse, a thankful cry from a doctor.

I was realized a few hours later.

As I walked down the hallway, nearly empty except for a couple, as I passed them, I heard them softly crying.

And then a whisper

So quite, I knew no one else but me must have heard it.

"In between"

It came from the hospital room right beside mine.

I slowly pushed open the door, to see a little girl with shoulder length black hair, in a white dress, with empty blue eyes.

Beep.

Beep.

And then flat line.

0000000000000000000000000

For those who don't understand, the first set of voice that echoed in the in between was the little girls parents and her doctor. The little girl was declared brain dead from a car accident and they pulled her plug. The man in the story was only dead for a few moments. Thats why the second set of echoed voices kept trying to revive him.

0000000000000000000000000

This was a story I did in school about the man who got a second chance at life and the little girl he met who was stuck in the "In between"

0000000000000000000000000


End file.
